Jewel of my Heart
by asuka-2004
Summary: Seiya gives Serena something to remember him by. One Shot R


Jewel of my heart  
  
Hey people it's another one shot from me . It's about Seiya giving Serena something to remember him by when he leaves, very sad. Any who.... On with the story.  
  
Serena sat on the edge of the lake staring into nothingness, how long had she been sitting there she didn't know. All she knew was that he was leaving and she wasn't sure she was going to get to say goodbye. She raised her tear-stained face towards the sky and smiled, at least she would have the memories that she had shared with him over this short time. She remembered his smile, that smile could melt the hearts off all women, she did care about him, but it felt more like a schoolgirl crush than anything else.  
  
She was to absorbed in her thoughts to notice a figure walk up and stand behind her, staring at her with a small smile on his face. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a small start. She looked up and jumped into the mans arms, "Oh, Seiya, I don't want you to go!" Serena said, the tears once again flowing free. Seiya smiled lovingly at Serena and stroked her hair, "I have to Serena, I have no other choice."  
  
Serena felt her heart constrict as she fell to the ground, she felt at that exact moment, the way she did when her mother had died a year ago. Seiya caught her before she hit the ground and held her in his arms tightly, "It's going to be ok Serena I promise!" Seiya whispered in her ear. Serena looked up at him with red, puffy eyes and he wiped away her tears, "I hope your right Seiya, will you come and visit me?" Serena asked the hope she held portrayed in her voice.  
  
Seiya smiled and nodded, "Of course I will, nothing will stop me from seeing my favorite person in the universe." Serena felt her heart lighten at his words and smiled, "Besides meatball head, you owe me 20 bucks anyway. Not like I'm gunna leave you without coming back to collect." Seiya stated with a smirk. If there was one thing Serena knew would tick her off, was being called meatball head by someone other than Darien, and Seiya knew it too.  
  
"Right! That's it! You're gunna get it now Seiya!" Serena said as she began chasing after Seiya. She spent about 20 minutes chasing after the laughing, dancing and dodging Seiya when she finally gave in. "Ok, ok, I give in, you win Seiya... you didn't even give me a chance." She stated with a pout. All Seiya did was laugh and run up to the pouting girl, he enveloped her in another hug, breathing in the sent of strawberry shampoo, he wanted to remember every little detail about the only woman he had ever truly loved.  
  
It was beginning to get late and Seiya knew he would have to leave soon he looked at Serena in the light of the sunset. Her face illuminated by the golden glow of the setting sun, the bangs were framing the edge of her face and eyes. And her eyes had a sparkle in them that took his breath away.  
  
Serena looked at him with a heavy heart, he was going and she wouldn't see him for a very long time. Serena was about to ask a question when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver box. He took the box and opened it, he turned the box towards Serena and she gasped at what she saw. It was the most beautiful thing imaginable; it was a small, gold locket, in the shape of the moon and a star crossing over, as if they were one. And in the center was the most beautiful blue diamond she had ever seen.  
  
She looked up at Seiya with tears once again brimming her cerulean blue eyes, "Why? Why did you show me this beautiful locket?" all Seiya did was smile and hand her the box, "I showed it to you Serena, because I want you to have it." Serena looked at Seiya and covered her mouth muffling a gasp. Before she could speak Seiya continued, "I want you to have it because I have had that locket since I was a child, I was told it was my mothers and I want you to have it to remember me by."  
  
Serena was to shock to speak, this was Seiya's mother locket and he wanted her to have it, "I can't except this Seiya, it was your mothers!" Seiya just smiled and closed Serena's hand around the small box. "Yes Serena you can, because my mother left me a note saying, 'give this locket to the one whom you feel is worthy. It is called the Jewel of my heart.' So you can except this Serena, because you are truly worthy enough and I am not taking no for an answer."  
  
Seiya handed Serena a note with the box and told her to read it when he was gone. He gave her a hug goodbye and walked away, as he was walking away, Serena could have sworn that she saw shimmers of light reflecting off something flowing from Seiya's face, he was crying. Serena felt her heart ache as she watched him leave, she looked down and saw the letter.  
  
She opened it and read it's contents.  
  
My Dearest Serena,  
  
By the time you read this letter, I will be gone from this place. I wanted to tell you something so desperately, but I couldn't, so I wrote it down. I know we didn't always get along, but once I got to know you, I saw the real you.  
  
The person who sticks by friends through thick and thin. Who will give her own life for someone, even if they are trying to hurt her. The person who has a heart big enough to love and help every person on this planet and still have some left over.  
  
You Serena are the most wonderful person I have ever met. This small amount of time we have spent together I wouldn't trade in for anything.  
  
The locket my mother gave me which you now hold has something written inside it. My mother told me to give it to someone who I thought would be worthy, someone who I loved with all my heart and soul. That person is you Serena, I love you and I always will  
  
Good bye my love  
  
Seiya  
  
Serena looked down at the smudged print, she was crying again. "Why didn't he tell me!" She said falling to her knees. She picked up the locket and opened it, it read: 'You will always be in my heart'. She felt the wind blow past her and a voice was carried on the wind, "if you ever are in need of strength, just look to the sky and remember me." Serena stood and looked to the sky, she smiled as she saw the beautiful sunset and remembered talking to Seiya about it once before.  
  
Serena walked home clutching the locket to her chest, "Maybe Seiya is right, maybe It'll all be ok." Serena was distracted from her thoughts as three lights streaked across the sky, one seemingly brighter that the others. Serena instantly knew it was Seiya and watched them start their journey home. She stared after the now gone lights and silently whispered to herself, "I'll see you again my friend, someday, somehow."  
  
And there you have it folks, please review and now flames please   
  
This was my Second one shot, and don't' worry not all of my one shots are gunna be sad ones. Till next time ta ta   
  
Asuka2004 sighing off  
  



End file.
